Hatimu Berkata Demikian
by HalfMoon-Smile
Summary: Kita tidak terlibat dalam komitmen, terombang-ambing dalam ketidakpastian, tapi kau selalu membuatku yakin.... Tanpa suara pun,


_**Author's note**_ : Special thanks for Eila-chan, especially for her _**Di Duniaku, Kau Kekal**_ that inspired me and one wonderful song titled _**Kage**_ that tear me down even in slumber. Every words from this song potraying RaitoxL's relationship perfectly so I, un-doubtly, declared _**Kage **_as RaitoxL's theme. Whenever you read this fic, listen for _**Kage**_** –**Not suggestion, I'm insist!-**.** This fic was made to satisfy my ego about Raito and L, two perfect people, two pieces from one heart. Even they were separated, there always a way to be one once again.

This fic base on Raito's point of view. I'm afraid not potraying him well, but I'll try my best. Please review and don't worry if you have to give critics for improvement, I believe so.

_**Warning**_ : Lime stuff ( not ready yet to declare lemon ). Make sure your age before you read this one! Remember, I've already warn you! Please leave if your age haven't suitable enough.

_**Rating **_M

_**Timeline **_: a night before L's death.

_**Disclaimer **_:**© Tsugumi Ohba-sensei** dan **Takeshi Obata-sensei**. Cerita kolaborasi mereka begitu sempurna menarik perempuan-perempuan waras ke dasar kegilaan. _(baca: saya)._ Dan terima kasih saya tidak pernah akan cukup pada pencipta lagu _**Kage.**_** This song worth a life.**

* * *

_Even if we swallow our pride  
We won't get together  
Companions who must love each other _**– Kage ( Shadow ).**

* * *

_Kita tidak terlibat dalam komitmen_

_Terombang-ambing dalam ketidakpastian_

_Tapi kau selalu membuatku yakin_

_Tanpa suara pun,_

* * *

**Hatimu Berkata Demikian**

Ketukan pada _keyboard_ dan lantunan detik-detik berkolaborasi membuai udara malam dan dua insan di dalamnya yang masih bersikeras memicingkan matanya meneliti setiap laporan dan rekaman yang mereka terima hari ini.

Seorang pemuda berperawakan sempurna bergeming di depan monitor. Semenjak pukul sebelas malam posisinya tidak berubah. Konsentrasinya hanya ditumpahkan untuk mengamati berkas-berkas yang sudah dibacanya sepanjang sore. Padahal pikirannya melayang jauh, menstrukturisasi kembali berbagai rencana untuk meraih kemenangan dalam final. Sesuai dugaannya, Misa tidak bisa mengingat nama asli Ryuzaki. Tapi keberadaan perempuan itu masih sangat berguna, apalagi ia mudah diperdaya janji-janji palsu. Misa adalah hamba setianya. Di lain pihak, keberadaan Rem mengganggu. Kesetiaannya pada Misa bisa menghalangi Raito mencapai tujuannya, tapi tentu saja ada celah untuk memanfaatkan kesetiaan Rem.

Pada saat Raito bisa memanipulasi Rem, itu adalah hari berakhirnya detektif berinisial L.

Ralat, _dari awal_ Raito sudah memanipulasi Rem, L telah melepas Misa, dan gadis itu akan mengikuti perintahnya, mengadili penjahat-penjahat kembali. Makanya siang tadi dia menganjurkan untuk kembali menelusuri jejak-jejak kematian mendadak dan sakit jantung di berbagai daerah Kantou agar kecurigaan L pada Misa kembali. Tunas dari bibit yang ditanamnya akan nampak tidak lama lagi.

Otak licinnya telah menggenggam kembali seluruh ingatan dan paham paling sempurna. Demi idealisme, dia akan menghabisi, menggilas semua yang ada di hadapannya, dari debu atau kerikil terkecil, batu pijakan besar semacam Rem, sampai tebing karang kokoh seperti orang di sampingnya.

Pemusatan pikirannya terpecah ketika dentingan pinggan menyela.

Dia melirik ke pemuda di seberangnya, jarak yang membentang di antara mereka tidak berarti bagi pancaran kekuatan yang dikuarkan laki-laki berambut hitam legam itu.

"Ada apa, Ryuzaki-kun?" tanyanya akhirnya setelah mengatur nafas, menenangkan gaung kemenangan yang bertalu-talu di kejauhan gendang telinganya. Dia seperti bisa mendengarkan desingan matahari terbit, tapi dia paling berhati-hati soal mengekspresikan euforianya.

Bola mata kelamlah yang pertama kali menjawab pancaran pertanyaan Raito. Kantung matanya semakin menggelambir setelah tidak tidur bermalam-malam sebelumnya, tapi dia tidak nampak kehilangan kewaspadaan. Mulutnya penuh sesak dengan donat mungil, "Tidak, aku hanya sedang mengambil donat. Maafkan aku mengganggumu, Raito-kun." Sejurus kemudian dia menyorongkan sepiring penuh donat terlapisi taburan gula halus seperti tumpukan salju.

Raito menahan dirinya tidak menjengit. Asupan glukosa seperti itu akan membunuhnya, atau membuatnya jadi gila seperti penggemarnya. "Tidak, terima kasih," tolaknya seperti biasa.

L hanya menatap kosong ke arahnya, "Sayang sekali." kemudian dia kembali menyibukan dirinya.

Pandangan L, selalu mengernyitkan kening Raito. Ditemukannya egosentris, kegigihan, kekeraskepalaan, pertentangan, sikap kekanakan, dan berbagai hal lain di dalam mata sehitam pekat itu, namun selalu ada satu hal yang terlewatkan, satu yang tidak pernah muncul secara pasti entitasnya, _dirinya_.

_Bahkan ketika nyawaku akan habis ditanganku, kau masih sangat meremehkanku, eh?_ Raito membatin, sama sekali tidak tersinggung karena ia dan L sedang berada di detik-detik akhir pertandingan mereka. Semua masih ada di dalam kendalinya. L adalah batu karang yang akan diterjangnya dan akan rubuh tidak lama lagi. Kemenangannya adalah pasti.

Dia perlu satu langkah lagi untuk membuat kemenangannya absolut seperti manisan anggur raja-raja yang memabukkan. Gagasan itu meluncur selicin biasanya dalam kepalanya. L akan bertekuk lutut padanya, pada sang dewa dunia baru.

"Ryuzaki-kun."

"Ya, Raito-kun?"

"Tidakkah kau perlu istirahat, barang sejenak?"

"Satu-dua jam bisa mengubah banyak hal, Raito-kun."

_Jawaban yang naif._ Raito tersenyum culas dalam benaknya. _Kenaifan yang akan membawamu ke neraka._ Pemuda berambut kecoklatan itu bangkit, tubuh semampainya berpindah dari kursinya ke sebelah L. Dia membungkuk, mencondongkan tubuhnya sedekat mungkin dengan pemuda bergestur ganjil, sama-sama memakukan pandangannya pada layar di hadapannya, "Sudah berkali-kali kau mengecek daftar kematian mendadak, baik oleh sakit jantung atau kecelakaan tiba-tiba. Belum ada yang bertambah. Kau terlalu cemas semenjak melepaskan Misa."

L termangu, Raito terlalu dekat dengannya hingga hidungnya menangkap harum sabun dari tubuh Raito. Pikiran rancu membelah konsentrasinya. _Apakah pria harus seharum ini?_ Dia bukan tipikal pemerhati _fashion_ terkini, bukan juga orang yang peduli pada penampilan seadanya yang praktis. Tapi aroma Raito yang berdiri di sampingnya seperti lelehan coklat, "Kau pun hebat, menyadari apa yang kupikirkan."

"Apakah itu artinya kecurigaanmu padaku kembali?" Raito berjaga-jaga, pernyataan atau opini apapun yang terlontar dari mulutnya tidak boleh memukul balik ke arahnya. Dia hanya memastikan, karena L pasti akan jujur padanya.

"Kau sangat tajam, hanya itu kesimpulanku," jawab L kasual sambil melahap kembali sebongkah donat, "Lain halnya kalau kau sekarang sedang berusaha mempersuasiku dengan berdiri terlalu dekat denganku."

Raito membesarkan matanya tanpa terkesan dibuat-buat, "Pernyataanmu terdengar rumit, Ryuzaki-kun."

"Lupakanlah," L memutuskan tidak melanjutkan topik, "kau bisa beristirahat kalau kau mau."

"Dengan posisi duduk?"

"Kewaspadaanmu bisa tetap dipertahankan untuk situasi di luar perkiraan."

Kali ini Raito membiarkan tawanya lepas, "Aku masih cukup manusia dibandingkan dirimu, Ryuzaki-kun...Bukan aku menghina." Semua jawaban yang dilontarkan L masih bisa masuk dalam skenario rancangannya.

"Aku pun suka mendengkur dalam tidurku, kalau itu maksudmu," gumam L pelan.

Kali ini, saat kadar senda gurau berkurang, bibirnya hanya melengkung prihatin, "Manusiawi."

"Senang mendengarnya," bibir tipis L pun membentuk lengkung kritis yang sama, namun terkulum dengan khas. Matanya bersirobok dengan mata Raito –lagi, dia mengernyit-.

"Ryuzaki-kun, matamu sangat hitam sampai aku tidak bisa melihat bayangan diriku di sana," sedikit kejujuran yang diumbar adalah untuk memancing simpatik. Tapi bukan hanya itu alasan Raito membeberkan isi otaknya, di sisi lain dirinya, dia penasaran. Setengah mati ingin tahu di mana letak dirinya di dalam seorang L. Karena sorot mata detektif muda itu adalah misteri dan labirin, membuatnya tersesat dan kehilangan kewarasannya sedikit demi sedikit. Juga seperti pasir hisap yang menyesap identitasnya menjadi endapan tidak tampak di dasarnya.

Egoismenya tidak mengizinkan itu. Dia adalah penguasa dari dunia baru yang sedang dirancangnya. Dia adalah arsitek berskala dewa. Sikap L padanya bukanlah sikap musuh sejati, karang batu paling keras yang harus ditembusnya, yang diharapkan. L terlalu memandang remeh dirinya. Harusnya di mata L hanya ada dirinya, _dirinya seorang._

"Pikiran kelammu yang menutupi pantulan bayangan di mata kebajikan," jawab L lugas, menantang, _mengesalkan_.

_Ini cuma pancingan murahan._ Raito bergelut dengan emosinya, kalau dia marah, sama saja dia mengafirmasi dirinya adalah _Kira_. "Kau senang mengada-ada. Bukankah kau sudah mengakui kesalahanmu mencurigaiku dan Misa selama ini?" Mereka masih berpandangan, saling terkunci dalam bola mata lawan bicaranya. Yang satu tercekik dalam manisnya pantulan warna madu, sementara yang satu lagi tersesat dalam labirin kegelapan. Namun keduanya saling menarik, selalu ada panggilan untuk menyeruak ke dalam sana, kembali mengeksplorasi meskipun kesadaran tidak bisa kembali terus berdering bagai terompet peringatan.

Selama bertukar pandang, yang seharusnya dinisbikan untuk saling membaca pikiran, mereka malah bertempur dengan memasang barikade paling canggih, menyusun umpan-umpan pengalih, penuh kebohongan dan kemunafikan. Mereka sangat sadar pertempuran mereka tidak ada artinya karena tidak ada yang mengalah, yang mereka lakukan adalah menipu lawannya dan diri sendiri pun memakan umpan lain.

Keduanya mengalihkan pandangan ke obyek lain sebelum memerlukan tonjokan atau tendangan sekedar untuk melerai pertempuran kebatinan mereka.

Raito merapatkan kursinya dengan meja, dengan dia ada duduk di sana. Nafas panjang berhembus dari celah antara bibirnya, "Sejujurnya aku lelah, Ryuzaki-kun. Lelah kau terus mencurigaiku. Bagaimana kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik bila kau tidak bisa seratus persen percaya padaku?"

"Kita bekerja cukup baik dengan kemampuan masing-masing," ulas L, "kecurigaanku padamu boleh dibilang masih subyektif. Sepertiga insting, dua-pertiga analisa. Namun aku bisa kesampingkan itu selama kita perlu berkerja sama."

"Jadi kau hanya memanfaatkanku!?" Raito menyentak berdiri, roda kursinya bergulir, menabrakan badan kursi ke meja, lalu menggelinding pelan ke sisi lain. "Pakai, lalu buang. Begitu prinsipmu? Bukankah _Kira_ sudah mati, Higuchi adalah _Kira_ !"

"_Kira_ ketiga," ralat L, "kau pun menyetujuinya."

"Benar, aku mengatakan itu sebelumnya," imbuh Raito tidak sabar, "tapi bukankah kita juga sudah membaca dan mempelajari aturan di dalam _Death Note_ ? Pengguna yang tidak menuliskan nama dalam tiga belas hari akan mati, aku sudah mati sakit jantung sejak lama bila aku adalah _Kira._"

L merenung, kemudian membenarkan, "Curiga adalah kebiasaan burukku."

Raito menatapnya dalam-dalam, meyakinkan L dia memerangkap bayangan pemuda itu dalam kornea matanya. Bersamaan, dia kembali menelusuri dalamnya mata L. Tapi matanya seperti lubang menganga tanpa dasar, semesta luas di luar logikanya. Dia masih tidak bisa menemukan dirinya di manapun dalam L. Gelora panas membuat kepalanya pening, "Kebiasaan burukmu pasti sering menyakiti orang," desahnya pahit. Lebih terasa pahit daripada yang direncanakannya.

"Apakah aku menyakitimu?" setelah cukup menelusuri sosok Raito di hadapannya, L berbalik bertanya. Bertanya penasaran, bukan suatu bentuk penyesalan.

Raito menahan jawaban yang sudah berada di pangkal lidahnya, memikirkannya sebelum meluncurkannya keluar. Apapaun yang dikatakannya, harus menyeret L semakin dekat ke arahnya, tenggelam di dalamnya, dan _dia lah_ yang memangsa, "Mencurigai bukan sikap seorang teman. Bukankah kau pernah bilang aku adalah temanmu?"

"Jadi aku harus menutup mata dan menurunkan kewaspadaan pada teman? Bukankah itu rumit? Sementara aku adalah detektif dan Raito-kun adalah tersangka?" L memutar bola matanya, sebelum kembali terpaku pada Raito.

Raito menyamankan posisinya, tidak berniat mengurangi intensitas percakapan yang telah dicapai, dia bersandar pada tepi meja. Menatap ke awang-awang, pijaran lampu membuyarkan fokusnya, "Tidakkah kau pikir kita hidup dalam terlalu banyak titel? Kita ini manusia yang bersembunyi ketakutan di balik titel. Titel teman, saudara, keluarga, kenalan, dan juga seperti khasus kita, penegak keadilan dan tersangka pembunuh terencana."

"Menarik, Raito-kun. Seperti biasa, kau menyentuh kesadaranku yang paling mendasar," L bergumam.

"Di dunia ini kita harus menjalankan berbagai peran, sebenarnya peran-peran itu hanya untuk mengatasi ketakutan pada ketidakmampuan, dan pada pertaruhan dengan nasib," Raito tidak terlalu yakin bagaimana L akan menanggapi karena ekspresinya terlalu datar, tapi dia tereksklusi dari pengecut yang lari dari pertaruhan hidupnya. Dia mengambil resiko paling besar membersihkan dunia dari kejahatan, bersedia menjadi hukum absolut untuk memutar dunia sesuai kebaikan nilai idealismenya. Dia akan menjadi cahaya bagi pengecut-pengecut keluar dari lubang ketakutannya, di bawahnya menggenggam dunia yang lebih baik, "padahal kunci mencapai aktualisasi diri sebenarnya adalah melepaskan titel-titel itu."

"Cara bicaramu seperti _Kira_," tandas L, mengejutkan Raito. Pemuda itu membelalak, mungkinkah dia membuka pintu pikirannya terlalu lebar? "Dalam pemikiranku, _Kira_ telah mencapai aktualisasi diri itu. Melepas titelnya sebagai manusia."

"Tapi aku bukan _Kira_," Raito membantah setelah memberi jeda. Dia tidak ingin terlihat terburu-buru menandaskan tuduhan L., "Seperti yang kubilang, kau juga harus melepas titelmu untuk memandang diriku yang sebenarnya."

L memiringkan kepalanya, sepenuhnya ingin tahu. "Apa yang kau harapkan akan kulihat bila kulepas semua titelku?"

_Mangsa sudah ada di tangan__ pemburu._

Raito mengunci L dalam tatapannya, memastikan L tidak akan lepas darinya lagi. Suara dalamnya berputar dalam udara mendeklarasikan, "Cinta."

**--HF-Smile--**

Mereka telah masuk dalam percakapan yang lebih konsepsional sehingga mereka tidak dapat terus berada di ruang investigasi. Tidak menemukan tempat privat lain, mereka sekarang saling berhadapan di dalam kamar yang dihuni mereka selama terborgol bersama.

Raito duduk berlutut layaknya pemuda terpelajar meskipun alasnya adalah ranjang, sementara L duduk dengan sembrono seperti biasa.

"Aku tidak mengerti," L bersuara akhirnya.

"Aku pun tidak mengerti," Raito membalas. Menelusuri raut wajah L melalui guliran pelan bola matanya, ingin menangkap pesan-pesan tersembunyi dan tak terencana oleh detektif paling sempurna di dunia, "Tapi itulah yang kurasakan ketika aku meninggalkan semua peranku. Yang kusadari saat menatapmu adalah mencari diriku sendiri di sana, setara dengan dirimu di dalamku."

Kening putih pucat L berkerut, "Apa kau tidak takut dengan pandangan umum?"

Raito tertawa getir, "Awalnya ya. Tapi aku mendapat alasan paling tolol sekaligus paling masuk akal. Sebagai mahluk yang mengandalkan intelejensia, aku menolak ideku sendiri. Kau juga tidak mungkin mau mendengarnya."

"Katakan, Raito-kun," L tidak berkedip, entah mengapa dia tertarik mendengar alasannya. Meskipun dia adalah mahluk berintelejensia, meskipun hal-hal menyangkut emosi berada di luar batas kekuasaannya, terdengar sekonyol apapun, dia ingin tahu.

Pandangan mereka kembali bertemu dan terkunci dalam satu momen tanpa sadar detik-detik yang berlalu dalam momen itu. Harapan momen ini bertahan lebih lama membuncah dalam dasar hati mereka. Namun harapan itu berubah menjadi penantian akan keabadian ketika Raito, dengan tatapan yang sangat lembut, menarik leher L, menyisakan jarak dua senti antara wajahnya dengan wajah L. "Kupikir wanita yang kucintai bermanifestasi dalam dirimu," bisikannya seperti janji keabadian yang dinantikan.

"Sangat...," L kehabisan ruang untuk bernafas. Kesadarannya tersedot, dia merasa akan jatuh kecuali dia berpegangan pada orang di hadapannya. Bola matanya menyusur dari sepasang mata coklat keemasan, hidung bagai pahatan, berakhir di bibirnya, "_manis..._" Meskipun dirinya tahu kalimat itu terlalu puitis, dan berarti omong kosong, dia ingin bergantung padanya.

Sekonyong-konyong irama kemenangan menjauh darinya, hanya suara L yang berputar dalam pendengarannya, terdengar paling dekat dan terasa dapat diraih. Anehnya gema-gema kebanggaan menjauh pun, dia tidak peduli. Alasan untuk menaklukan L lenyap ketika mendapati bayangannya sendiri di dalam matanya, _dirinya seorang._

Tidak ada lagi yang berarti.

Raito mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka, memberikan ciuman yang tidak pernah diberikannya pada wanita yang dikencaninya.

Pemuda dalam rangkulannya, melingkarkan sebelah lengan di bahunya, sementara tangan yang lain berpegangan pada pinggangnya untuk menjaga keseimbangan.

Bergumul, memperebutkan posisi seperti pertengkaran anak kecil, padahal sebenarnya adalah kesederhanaan menerima dan memberi.

Pertautan bibir yang begitu panjang dan menguras oksigen dari paru-paru membuat Raito benar berpikir L adalah wanita dalam takdirnya, hanya saja bermanifestasi dalam wujud laki-laki. Namun tidak masalah baginya, fitur L ramping, sesuai dengan pelukannya. Rambutnya lebih halus daripada kelihatannya, _catatan saja._

"Tegakan punggungmu...," Raito mengeluh di antara deru nafasnya, "kau menyulitkanku."

Tawa ringkih di antara patahan nafas yang lain, sebelum akhirnya kembali bersatu menjadi satu nafas dengan sedikit usaha.

**--HF-Smile--**

Untuk pertama kali selama mereka terikat dan terbatasi oleh ikatan, mereka malah merasa tidak terlalu dekat, implikasinya _menginginkan lebih._

Ada bagian-bagian dalam diri mereka yang tidak pernah mereka sadari keberadaannya, mereka terkejut ketika mereka saling menarik diri lain yang sesungguhnya keluar. Perasaan waspada terlalu tenggelam sempat menguasai L, kaki telanjangnya menahan bahu Raito.

"Katakan sekali lagi, apa yang sedang kita lakukan?" tanya L ragu, dia merasa dirinya gila. Otaknya, asetnya satu-satunya, telah kehilangan fungsinya sehingga dia tidak pernah yakin dengan tindakannya bersama Raito. Melepaskan titel dan menanggalkan peran yang terlalu mendarah-daging lebih sulit dilakukan daripada perkiraannya.

Raito menghela nafas. Posesifmenya cukup menyentak logikanya, namun dia membiarkan dirinya mengikuti insting. Perlahan, diturunkannya kaki L dari bahunya, yang membuat mereka berjarak cukup jauh hingga kulit mereka dingin kembali, "Tidak ada penjelasan logis atau sebutan kusus. Katakan saja _rahasia dua orang yang saling tertarik_."

"Jadi ini rahasia?" Tubuh Raito bergetar senang mendapati bayangan dirinya tidak pudar dalam pantulan mata L. Tidak mengabur, bahkan semakin tajam dan mengukuhkan keberadaannya. Senyumnya mengembang karena kenaifan L. "Rahasia."

Menghabiskan waktu saling memandang, berharap pagi tidak pernah datang. Dada menghentak seiring detakan jantung mengetuk-ngetuk tulang-tulang rusuk. Kegelapan total membuat keduanya berjuang mencari pasangannya. Mengenali diri yang lain tidak hanya dari patrian yang telah ada di dalam penglihatan, tapi melalui usaha setiap indera perasa, penciuman, pengecap, pendengaran.

Sampai akhirnya kaus yang tadinya terlekat di tubuh mereka tergeletak di lantai. Berat tubuh Raito menghangatkan dirinya seperti secangkir susu cokelat hangat, warna mata dan rambutnya meremang dalam kegelapan, semburat cahaya rembulan memucatkan kulit cokelat keemasannya, berpadu dengan kulit seputih saljunya.

Raito menelusuri wajah L dengan bibirnya, menghirup aromanya, bemuara dari dahi turun ke kelopak mata yang menghitam, tulang pipi yang menonjol, ke sudut bibir pucat, berhenti di dagu lancip L. Perasaan asing menguasainya, betapa wanita-wanita tidak bisa membuat jantungnya berdegup dan darahnya berdesir seperti saat ini. Tidak terkendali, lepas dari pantauan logikanya. Dia terbebas dari penjara dirinya hanya untuk masuk ke dalam jebakan L. Dia menganalisa beriringan dengan gerakan lambat laun. Segalanya terasa baru, berbeda, candu yang tak terelakan.

Sementara L diam membatu, tidak yakin dengan apa yang harus diperbuatnya. Kehilangan arah, hanya Raito yang bisa menuntunnya keluar dari siksaan manis ini. Dia, bahkan tidak pernah berhubungan dengan perempuan, apalagi dengan lelaki. Ganjil, aneh, lebih aneh dari eksistensinya, bukan malu dan gundah, dia terbalut keingintahuan yang besar, meledak dari relung hatinya yang selama ini tidak disadarinya pernah ada dalam dirinya. Tidak seorang pun bisa menariknya seperti ini, selain Raito. _Hanya Raito_. Bagi orang yang acuh pada pandangan orang lain, tidak ada yang cukup kuat menggetarkannya untuk menghentikan apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang_._ Gender bukan penghalang berarti baginya.

"Kau sedang menahan dirimu, Ryuzaki-kun?" Raito mencari-cari matanya, pandangannya meledek halus.

"Aku sedang berpikir," L membiarkan dirinya kembali bertukar pandang dengan Raito, tersanjung pada pandangan intens Raito untuknya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" untuk kali ini Raito membiarkan dirinya bertanya, tidak ingin menduga, berprasangka buruk. Semua itu ditinggalkannya. Dia yakin L pun akan melepas kewaspadaannya kalau menyadari dirinya bukan sedang mengibarkan warna merah.

"Apa kau melakukan ini juga pada Misa? Bukankah kau kekasihnya, bukankah berarti kau mengkhianatinya? Apalagi kau sudah mengatakan padaku kalau kau sudah jatuh cinta pada Misa." rentetan pertanyaan meluncur dari bibir pucatnya.

Raito tercenung, cukup tersinggung nama Misa mengambang ke permukaan. Tapi dia sepenuhnya sadar L bukan sedang mengintrogasinya, pemuda itu cuma perlu penjelasan relasi sosial mendetail. "Seperti yang biasa kubilang, Misa lah yang mengejarku. Aku tidak pernah memintanya menjadi kekasihku."

"Tapi kau menerimanya," protes L, "kalian berkencan."

"_Well_, kau mulai tampak seperti perempuan pencuriga yang suka menyelidiki," ejek Raito sinis, ekspresinya berubah serius dan kilat kekesalan menyilaukan pandangan L, "Kalau memang keinginanmu, mari akhiri ini."

Raito mengangkat tubuhnya dari tubuh L dengan bertumpu pada kedua tangannya, udara dingin mencibir padanya. Sangat tegas, dia menyingkir. Secepat dia menyingkir, sekarang dia duduk bersila di samping L, membelakanginya.

Perasaan absurb mengganggu L, dia tidak akan pernah tahu apa sebutannya, namun secara gamblang, dia tidak suka Raito menghentikan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. Pemuda itu mengikuti pemuda di sampingnya, bangkit, duduk di atas kedua kakinya yang terlipat. "Kenapa?"

Sedikit warna kecewa dalam suara L, meruntuhkan keangkuhan Raito. Namun jawaban yang dikeluarkannya ketus, "Karena kau terus bertanya, Ryuzaki-kun, merusak atmosfer."

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, tidak lebih," L membela diri. Tidak tahan untuk tidak melakukan persuasi, dirinya tergoda untuk melingkarkan lengannya di leher Raito. Sosok Raito dengan rambut kecoklatan dan punggung telanjang pucat keemasan akan membuatnya seperti memeluk sebongkah roti manis raksasa yang terpanggang sempurna. Tapi dia bergeming, setidaknya dia perlu satu-dua menit untuk memastikan tindakannya tepat dan memprediksi reaksi Raito dalam benaknya, waktu satu-dua menit itu panjang semenjak kerja otaknya sedang memprihatinkan.

L menyerah, setelah membisu tepat dua menit, dia masih belum menemukan solusi membujuk Raito. Mereka berdua terlalu keras kepala untuk mengaku, terlalu kekanak-kanakan untuk mengalah. Maka dia mengikuti desakan hatinya, dengan perlahan dia menyusupkan lengannya, mengalungi leher Raito, dadanya menempel pada punggung Raito –jantungnya berdebar protes-, menanamkan hidungnya pada ceruk antara bahu dan leher Raito, "Baiklah, jangan bahas kalau kau tidak mau." L merasa pulang ke rumah ketika harum tubuh Raito merasuki sukmanya, lantunan lagu yang bisa didengarnya ketika menginjakan kaki di halaman rumah. Tanpa tersadar, ia mendesah.

Helaian rambut L menggelitik bulu kuduk Raito, bisikan ringannya membuai, meruntuhkan pertahanan, nafas teratur L membelai kulitnya hingga terasa panas. _Ryuzaki sangat tahu mengalah untuk menang_. Raito berpikir kalut.

Raito menoleh, menangkup wajah L tanpa jeda waktu, memberi satu kecupan keras di bibirnya. Selanjutnya dia membingkai wajah L dengan kedua tangannya, menatap lekat-lekat ke dalam matanya. Gelora pekat membara di bola matanya, sumpahan tertahan keluar dari rahangnya yang terkatup, "Aku hanya akan mengatakan ini sekali, aku tidak peduli Misa atau yang lainnya, cuma kau yang membuatku tidak tenang seperti ini."

"Di atas semua rasionalitas, Raito-kun, terhadapku, kau pun begitu," L menarik Raito, kontradiksi dengan ketenangan wajahnya, dia menyurukkan hidungnya di leher Raito, menyusuri kejenjangannya. Tangan yang lain bergerak di sepanjang dadanya sampai ke perut datar Raito. Kelaparan yang sangat menggerakan panca inderanya, menajamkan hingga titik kritis.

Raito menelan erangan ke dasar tenggorokannya, membuat dadanya sakit. "Bagus," geramnya, ditariknya rambut L supaya menghadap wajahnya, "kita sudah sama-sama sepakat, jangan berharap tidur sedetikpun."

Degupan jantung L menangkap janji Raito lebih daripada logikanya. Adrenalin berpacu dalam nadinya. Senyum menantang menghias wajahnya, "Aku tidak berharap."

Raito membalas senyum L dengan taraf persaingan yang sama. Dia tidak akan mengecewakan L, terlebih lagi mengecewakan dirinya. Impulsif, dia mendorong L kembali terlentang.

Kehalusan, kelambatan, eksplorasi, serta pengertian telah habis dalam babak sebelumnya, menyisakan rasa penasaran, gairah yang rakus, gelora emosi bagai ombak, dan perseteruan mesra mengguncang kesadaran mereka.

Suara dalam dan deru nafas menjalin di udara, menghangatkan malam bersuhu agak rendah dari biasanya. Sengit dalam keheningan panjang cumbuan mereka. Berebut membelai, menyusuri kulit yang berkilau-kilau akibat peluh ditingkahi rembulan yang mengintip malu. Menyentak, kadang melembut. Berguling dengan keras kepala mempertahankan diri di puncak kejayaan, sejurus kemudian mengalah karena bujukan.

Raito berhasil menggulingkan tubuh L, memerangkapnya di bawah tubuhnya setelah pergelutan seru. Warna merah muda samar menyapu pipi pemuda berambut gelap itu. Tawanya bersanding dengan engahan lawannya yang sedang mengumpulkan tenaga untuk berbalik menyerang.

"Kau seperti perempuan, Ryuzaki-kun. Wajahmu memerah," Raito menyusurkan telunjuknya di sepanjang tulang pipi L, mengirim percikan listrik ke dalam nadinya.

"Itu karena aku kurang terkena sinar matahari," L memantapkan nafasnya dalam sekali inhalasi-ekshalasi.

"O ya?" Raito mengulum senyumnya. Dia menggoda L pada titik-titik terlemah yang telah ditemukannya sepanjang malam hingga wajahnya merona menahan erangan, "Kurasa vitamin D dari sinar matahari akan menimbulkan efek yang berbeda."

"Aku belum kalah," rutuk L kesal sekaligus rindu disentuh sekali lagi. Perasaan tergelitik pada bagian bawah kulitnya terasa sangat menyenangkan. Tidak mau kalah, ia pun berbalik menerkam Raito, memberikan sentuhan lewat bibir pada bagian-bagian yang membuat Raito mencengkram dirinya lebih erat. L mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Raito dengan penuh kemenangan, "Seri sekarang."

Raito tergelak dari lubuk hatinya. Malam akan lebih panjang daripada yang seharusnya.

Identitas mereka hilang, dilucuti sendiri oleh tangan masing-masing, imbalannya mereka menemukan identitas baru sebagai kesatuan yang tidak terpisahkan. Kesempurnaan aktualisasi diri, sangat ironis, ada di dalam rival yang paling sejati.

**--HF-Smile--**

_

* * *

_

I'll pray for a fake day  
So that you can find happiness  
I'll vent some of my feelings  
All that remains ahead  
Is the traces of my breath…

* * *

Raito tersentak bangun dari tidurnya karena merasa beban ganjil di dadanya. Hanya kepalanya yang mampu ia angkat, karena tubuhnya benar-benar tertahan.

Cahaya matahari tidak mampu menembus pagi yang kelabu seperti hari ini, namun dia tahu pasti sang raja telah memberitakan kehadirannya melalui korden yang warnanya membias.

"Ryuzaki-kun, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tidak akan aneh bila kau pun bertanya demikian ketika mendapati dirimu ditindih seseorang, dengan daun telinganya melekat di dada.

"Selamat pagi, Raito-kun," kulit L yang putih pucat berkilauan dipermainkan sudut datangnya cahaya dari balik korden. Dia sudah memakai celana jeansnya meskipun belum ada yang membalut tulang rusuknya yang timbul di balik rongga dadanya.

Mantra L telah hilang, begitu juga dengan kelembutan Raito. Dia kembali menjadi karakter keras dan idealis. Namun dia melihat sosok dirinya dalam mata L. _Benar, _dia tetap ada di sana. Senyum puas tersungging di wajah Raito.

Apapun yang dirasakannya kemarin adalah prosesi untuk mencapai kemenangan paling sempurna dalam sejarahnya menjadi seorang dewa. Dan dia telah mencapai tahap akhir, L adalah miliknya. Malam tadi seperti sayap yang mengepak pergi. Gaung kemenangan kembali, lebih lantang dari sebelumnya. Raito takut L menyadari dirinya terlalu senang hingga dia berdehem dan meminta L beringsut.

Raito mengambil celana kainnya, memasukkan kaki-kakinya, berada dalam keadaan telanjang di hadapan L tidak terlalu menyenangkan di pagi hari. Lagipula sebentar lagi kamera pengawas akan diaktifkan, akan aneh kalau dia terlihat polos tanpa sehelai benangpun dengan L di sampingnya. Berbagai rumor kotor akan merebak, menghancurkan imagi sempurna dewa seperti dirinya. Apapun cara licik dan pikiran terkelam dalam hidupnya, cukup dirinya sendiri yang tahu. _Baiklah_, _L tahu_, tapi itu tidak akan berarti karena sebentar lagi nyawanya akan dicabut kematian.

"Kau tidak akan mengatakan apapun soal kita semalam _kan_, Ryuzaki-kun," Raito membalik ke arahnya, menghalangi cahaya yang membuat L pucat rentan namun memikat. Sekali lagi memandangi sepasang mata L, dia ada di sana. Raito mengagumi hasil karya tersempurnanya sepanjang masa, memahat dirinya sangat dalam di diri saingan takdirnya. Dia harus memandangnya sepuas-puasnya sebelum kedua mata itu menutup, atau dia harus membuatnya mati dengan mata membelalak penasaran? _Sungguh patut dipertimbangkan._ Dengan adanya _Death Note_, kematian jenis apa saja menjadi praktis.

"Soal apa tepatnya, Raito-kun?" L berpura-pura tidak mengerti, dia tahu Raito sedang berusaha membaca pikirannya. Dia membiarkannya, tapi Raito tidak akan mampu menembus barikade kokoh yang telah kembali membentengi semua informasi penting dalam dirinya. Perubahan sifat Raito pun dia merasakannya. Apa yang terjadi semalam menjalin dirinya lebih kuat dengan Raito. Seolah dia memiliki bilur-bilur kasat mata langsung menuju emosi Raito, sehingga meskipun dia tidak bisa mengerti isi pikiran Raito, dia merasakan pergolakan perasaan di dalam diri pemuda sempurna di hadapannya.

Raito jengkel, tapi dia berhasil tidak mengepalkan tangannya, atau mengedutkan keningnya, dan berbagai tanda lain yang memudahkan dirinya terbaca jelas tepat di wajahnya. Itu sama saja penghinaan. Sebaliknya dia mendudukan dirinya di dekat L, "Tentu saja soal seks. Bukankah kita tidak ingin membocorkan hubungan pribadi kita pada orang-orang yang akan berpikir kita sinting? Setidaknya belum."

L balas menatapnya serius, ekspresinya tidak menunjukkan perubahan emosi. Dia pun bisa berdarah dingin ketika otaknya tidak separah semalam. Informasi baru yang didapatnya dari ikatan baru dengan Raito bersinkronisasi dengan rasionalitasnya. Kecurigaannya semakin menguat, namun dia tidak bisa tidak jujur pada dirinya sendiri. Dia, secara menyedihkan, sudah tenggelam dalam pesona seorang Yagami Raito. "Tentu, Raito-kun," desahnya pedih, dia merasa lebih terluka daripada seharusnya. Bukan karena harus merahasiakan hubungannya dengan Raito –L bisa menutup mulutnya dan bertingkah tidak pernah ada hubungan pibadi apapun dengan tertuduhnya tersayang-, tapi karena seberapa kuatpun perasaannya saat ini, dan betapa dia ingin menunjukkannya keluar, tidak ada jalan bagi kelanjutan hubungan mereka. Saat ini justru dia dan Raito telah mencapai tahap akhir. Hubungan fisik adalah hubungan terakhir yang bisa mereka lakukan. Mereka bukan manusia yang ditakdirkan berakhir dalam kebahagiaan.

Raito tersenyum selembut yang dia bisa, ingin memberi sedikit penghargaan, dia mengusap pipi porselin L dengan punggung tangannya.

L menahan tangan Raito di pipinya sebelum ditarik darinya, meremasnya dalam getir. Lalu ia berbisik pelan setelah menghela nafas, "Menurutmu itu yang kita lakukan, Raito-kun? Kita melakukan seks?"

Alis Raito bertaut, "Seperti ada nama lain untuk menyebutnya."

Jantungnya kehilangan satu ketukan ketika L meletakan tangannya di dadanya, tepat di mana jantungnya berada. L merasakan detakan teratur jantung Raito terinterferensi karena sentuhannya, sama ketika saat dia mendengarkan detak jantungnya ketika tertidur.

Mata sehitam pekat dan sebulat kelereng L membekukan Raito, meninggalkan kesan mengerikan sekaligus menggelora di dalam diri Raito, meskipun dia enggan mengakuinya sampai ajal menjemputnya sekalipun. L berbisik lirih, sangat yakin meskipun irasional, "Bercinta."

Raito tertegun, sekonyong-konyong tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Itu hanya perumpamaan untuk perempuan. Ungkapan itu terlalu melankolis." Ia membungkuk, memungut kausnya dari lantai, bersiap untuk mandi.

"Sayang sekali," desah L misterius, maknanya terlalu ambigu untuk diimplementasikan pada pernyataan Raito yang manapun. Raito mengalihkan pandangan padanya, ia hanya mengulum bibitnya, tersenyum kecil seperti biasanya. Sarat makna konotasi.

"Aku tahu semua ucapanmu bohong. Soal cinta, soal wanita yang ditakdirkan bagimu mengambil wujud seorang lelaki. Kau boleh katakan semua kebohongan paling manis di dunia untuk membujukku," ucap L lantang, mencengangkan batin Raito, "aku memikirkannya sepanjang pagi, dan aku mendapati kenyataan pahit itu."

"Kau terlalu pesimis, Ryuzaki-kun. Aku sangat serius padamu, hanya saja kita dibatasi tembok-tembok rasional, selalu hidup dalam sekelumit masalah yang mengharuskan kita tetap waspada. Kita tidak bisa terus terombang-ambing dalam mimpi indah," Raito buru-buru melancarkan berbagai rayuan dan alasan logis untuk meyakinkan L. Lagipula jauh di bawah kesadarannya dia tidak menyangkal ikatan istimewa yang dibangunnya semalam dengan L. Ikatan itu terlalu istimewa untuk diumbar-umbar, terlalu rumit untuk diuraikan manusia-manusia tidak berguna di sekitarnya. L telah menjadi bagian dirinya, dia _mengizinkan_ itu terjadi. Seharusnya L –dia, pembangkang dewa di dunia baru telah menyatukan diri dengan dewa itu sendiri- bangga akan itu, bukannya merajuk.

"Aku percaya," jawab L dalam dan tenang setelah diam mempertimbangkannya, "Boleh aku mengajukan satu permintaan padamu, Raito-kun?"

Tatapan Raito penuh tanda tanya, membuat L meneruskan kalimatnya, "Pada saat kematianku, kapanpun, di manapun, siapapun yang mengambil nyawaku, izinkan aku mati dalam tanganmu."

_Ini pasti cuma selera humornya yang aneh._ Raito menolak L telah mendakwanya sebagai _Kira_ dalam semalam kebersamaan mereka yang sedikit lebih bergairah di banding malam-malam sendu lainnya. "Rasanya umurmu masih cukup panjang, Ryuzaki-kun. Candaanmu terlalu menyedihkan."

"Tidak, tidak," L menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak bercanda. Kalau memang ajalku menjemputku, aku akan mempercayakan akhir hayatku padamu. Aku akan senang menatap wajahmu sebelum terakhir kalinya menutup mata."

Lagi-lagi ambiguitas yang sangat kental. Apakah L bermaksud mengimplisitkan makna _dia akan senang menatap wajah _Kira_ pada saat kematiannya? Senang dugaannya selama ini tidak pernah meleset? Atau hanya sekedar permintaan pada orang yang dianggap istimewa?_ "Permintaanmu terlalu unik, Ryuzaki-kun. Tapi kalau itu wasiatmu, aku akan dengan sangat terhormat melakukannya."

L menjatuhkan dirinya terlentang kembali di atas ranjangnya yang luas tanpa kehadiran Raito. Tangan dan kakinya membentang lebar, merasakan keleluasaan yang mulai terasa aneh karena biasanya dia harus berbagi tempat dengan Raito. Matanya terpejam, sudut bibirnya sedikit tertarik. "Terima kasih, Raito-kun." ujarnya sangat lembut dan sepertinya dia tertidur sangat damai walaupun hanya beberapa saat sebelum dibangunkan kembali oleh orang-orang dari tim investigasi yang berteriak panik akan kembalinya pembunuhan massal oleh kekuatan misterius. Gerakan L untuk menyamankan dirinya menimbulkan lekuk-lekuk sembrawut pada seprai putihnya, sementara Raito harus mengurungkan niatnya untuk mandi. Niat itu mengepul begitu saja, digantikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain yang menyita konsentrasinya.

Raito tidak akan mengerti bahwa jantungnya telah berkhianat padanya. Tidak akan pernah menyangka keintimannya dengan L adalah harapan terdalam dari hatinya sebelum dengan sangat terpaksa dan sangat menyakiti kesadaran terdalamnya mencabut nyawa L demi mewujudkan mimpi besarnya. Satu malam terakhir sebelum kepergian L bukanlah prosesi menuju kemenangan paling sempurna, tapi momen yang ingin disimpannya terhadap orang yang menjadi malaikat bagi sisi iblisnya, memanggil-manggilnya dari dasar kegelapan untuk sedikit saja mengampuni dosanya dan memberi sedikit embun manusiawi pada dirinya yang telah kehilangan identitas manusia.

Dia tidak akan mengerti,

Kekosongan menantinya tanpa L di sampingnya. Bagian dirinya akan terkubur ketika waktunya tiba.

Dia tidak akan pernah mengerti sebelum kepergian L dari sisinya,

Hatinya telah berkali-kali menyingkapkan cinta yang tak terungkapkan.

**--HF-Smile--**

_**Note before last**_** : **Gimana? Gimana? Saya setengah mati menghentikan otak saya yang berjingkrak hiperaktif waktu membuat fic ini...Gimana ga hiper? Untuk pertama kalinya saya membuat Lime, saya tadinya mau sekalian menjajal kemampuan saya dengan membuat lemon, tapi itu artinya saya harus mendetailkan adegan–mari pinjam istilah L- _bercinta_ mereka dan itu terlalu gamblang dan membingungkan untuk diceritakan...Toh saya bukan berniat bikin cerita mesum...hohohohohoho. Mungkin kalau pasangannya _straight_, saya bisa memberanikan diri...Tapi karena di sini pasangannya bergender sama, apa boleh buat, saya ga cukup gila mendetailkannya, biar pikiran pembaca sendiri yang melayang-layang membayangkan malam pertama mereka-smirk-.

Saya cukup puas dengan pengkarakteran Raito di sini, secara saya mengambil sudut pandangnya. Saya membuat dia penuh intrik-licik-, angkuh, tidak suka mengalah, provokator canggih, menggerakan orang melalui kata-katanya. Dia memang punya kesan sekuat itu, bahkan di hadapan L sekalipun. Saya juga puas dengan L dalam penggambaran saya, naif, kurang peka pada hal-hal berbau sosial, jujur-blak-blakan-, penuh rasa ingin tahu, tapi punya sisi ketidakberdayaan yang dimanfaatkan Raito. Walaupun akhirnya Raito yang kelimpungan dengan _wasiat_ anehnya. Jadi sebenarnya Raito tidak menang telak, ada bagian dirinya yang akan pergi bersama dengan kepergian L. Percakapan mereka benar-benar penuh intrik, saling menipu dan tertipu, menarik sekaligus ditarik. Raito maupun L tidak mengatakan apa yang sesungguhnya dari hati mereka, yang paling mendekati hati nurani adalah pada saat percakapan pribadi dalam situasi pribadi mereka-hail for them!-

Nasib saya sepenuhnya ada di tangan pembaca. Silakan komentari baik adegan _panas_ mereka, intensitas percakapan yang terjadi di antara mereka, karakteristik mereka kalau ada yang menurut pembaca tidak tepat, apa saja yang pantas dikomentari! TeHe... Review and con crits are very welcome! Berikan saya review! Saya kecanduan!-digetok-


End file.
